


slow town

by VeteranKlaus



Series: stolen moment at a time [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, They're just Soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeteranKlaus/pseuds/VeteranKlaus
Summary: Klaus was always a bit of a whirlwind, moving quickly, here then gone. With Dave, Klaus learned that time could slow down into precious little moments.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: stolen moment at a time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831945
Comments: 26
Kudos: 286





	slow town

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse for pure smut, enjoy <3

For Klaus, life was fast; moments here and gone in the blink of an eye; his heart racing and thundering in his ears. With the drugs, he had to be fast; had to seize the moments in which he was there before they slipped away, stolen from him by his high. He lived in the moment, rushing and racing, and he hardly ever had a moment to just sit and breathe. 

He didn’t mind it; was used to the fleetingness of everything around him, was used to constantly being on the move.

And then there was Dave. 

Dave, who was not there then gone; wasn’t all fleeting glances and quick hands, a rushing moment caught in the flow of things. Dave came, and Dave stayed, and suddenly Klaus wasn’t being whisked away from moment to moment. Drugs blurred the edges of everything, but they didn’t steal him away, and Dave was always there, somehow managing to keep him steady and keep him there. 

They went slower than Klaus had gone before, and it was hard, pulling back from the frantic rush he always was, trying to steady himself, but there was always Dave; Dave with a hand on his shoulder, or on his back, or his shoulder brushing his; with a bubbling laugh, and wide grin, and his constant glances from across the room; with dirt and sweat mingling on his skin, and his eyes a little distant to keep away from the fire and the death around them; Dave was simply always there, always steady and level.

Their time on leave was always overshadowed by the ever-approaching day they would leave and see action again; the threat of death and destruction looming over them all, heavy and haunting, and it could be easy to worry about the future and drown out the precious time they had here, especially when all they had was a spare few days. He can already hear the echo of gunshots ringing in his ears, feel the weight of a gun in the palm of his hand.

And then Dave replaces it with his own hand, curling his fingers around Klaus’ and tugging him down the hallway. They enter the room at the far end of it, and Dave lets go of Klaus’ hand to lock the door behind him. As he does so, Klaus wanders over the windows to peer out of them, staring out at the streets bathed in a hazy golden glow as the sun begins its descent on the horizon. The rest of the guys should be out for dinner, he thinks; probably at the pub a few streets down. He and Dave will go get food later.

He pulls the curtains over the windows, leaving just a sliver of a gap to let some light in. Floorboards creak as Dave approaches him, and his hands settle on his hips, his breath ghosts the back of his neck. Klaus leans back to press his back against Dave’s chest, eyes fluttering closed. Dave’s lips ghost along his neck, gentle and soft, and in turn Klaus tips his head to the side, stretching his neck. 

For a long moment, Klaus just stands there and basks in the feeling, eyes closed and heart thrumming beneath Dave’s lips, focuses on the warm weight of his hands on his hips, and then he opens his eyes and turns around. He watches Dave’s eyes flutter open and watches as a smile melts his face into something soft and content and happy, and he watches the glint in his eyes as he drapes his arms over his shoulders. His hands twitch, move across to his back and gently urge Klaus closer, flush against his chest. Klaus has the urge to say something, then, but he can’t quite figure out what he should say that wouldn’t shatter this moment, so he simply keeps quiet and tries not to feel unnerved with how Dave looks at him like he’s something precious. He’s gotten a bit better with that, over time. A little bit.

Klaus tips his head to the side. “Want a picture?” He asks, and Dave chuckles at that. One of his hands settled on his back travels up to his face, cupping his cheek.

“You know I would,” he says. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he leans into his hand as if it can hide his blush. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmurs, “even with this tacky shirt on.”

Klaus snorts, glancing down at the shirt he’s wearing; a bright, clashing pattern covering his chest. “You love it really,” he taunts. Hands skim along his stomach, Dave’s fingertips toying with the button holding his shirt together. 

“Mmm, I’m not so sure. I think I prefer what’s underneath,” he muses, and Klaus snorts once more; the button comes undone and Dave’s fingers sink to the next one.

“You’re so smooth,” he drawls, twirling his fingers in the short hair at the back of Dave’s head. Dave grins at him, eyes crinkling. His head tips forwards so he can press a kiss to his nose, grin widening when he sees the way it draws a smile from Klaus. 

“I know I am,” he hums happily. With the last buttons of his shirt undone, his hands run up Klaus’ stomach, up his chest, and to his shoulders. Reluctantly moving his arms from Dave’s shoulders, he lets Dave push his shirt off to fall onto the floor, and he kicks it to the side. His arms return around his shoulders and he pulls him forwards to kiss him. He kisses him soft and slow, as if they have all the time in the world, savouring each brush of their lips and committing it to memory, as if Klaus could ever forget the way Dave makes his stomach and his heart flutter. Kissing had never been something special to him, but he can’t get enough of it with Dave. 

Moving together, they inch towards one of the beds in the corner of the room, parting just long enough for Klaus to turn around, letting Dave fall onto it, the mattress squeaking ominously as he does. His fingers hook into the belt loops on Klaus’ pants, and he follows their lead as Dave guides him onto his lap. Dave has to tilt his head up to look at him like this, and Klaus enjoys having to duck down to reach his lips for another kiss; cups his jaw with his hands to urge Dave’s head up a little more. 

He trails his lips away from his, moving down along his jaw, eager to feel the way Dave stretches his neck to give him more access; the way he cards his fingers through his hair; the way he lets out little sighs when Klaus teases the skin of his neck with his tongue and his teeth. 

“Something,” he says against his neck, his hands resting on his chest, “is not fair here.” To add emphasis to his point, he curls his fingers into Dave’s shirt and tugs. In response, Dave chuckles, throat vibrating beneath his lips. 

“Take it off, then,” he urges, offering a smirk at him. Klaus quirks an eyebrow and immediately does so, taking apart the buttons as fast as he can and then throwing the fabric somewhere over his shoulder. He takes a moment to study the tanned expanse of his chest and stomach, breath hitching in his throat like every time he sees Dave like this. His eager hands explore his skin as if he’s never seen it before, never touched him before. Shuddering with his touches, Dave manages to tug Klaus even closer against him, slotting their hips together, and then he’s kissing him again, hot and open mouthed, rolling his tongue along Klaus’. 

Feeling spurred on, Klaus eagerly tries to keep the kiss deep, leaning into him and cupping his neck. He tugs his lip with his teeth, biting just hard enough to elicit a mix of a gasp and a light moan from Dave. He smirks against him, and Dave squeezes his shoulder. When he moves back down to kissing his neck, he toys with his hair and says, “rude.”

“You like it, though,” Klaus hums, grinning and kissing his throat. 

“I like _you_ ,” Dave says, and Klaus twitches, blushing and squirming on his lap. Dave looks up at him with a lazy smirk. 

“Yeah, well, I like you too,” he echoes. The smirk turns into a grin, and Dave kisses his cheek, then his other cheek; his forehead, his chin, and finally his lips. Klaus’ hands wander, content in tracing the line of his abs and the V of his hips, teasing the skin by the hem of his pants. He manages to pop the button before Dave’s hands slide over his, stilling them.

“We’ve got all night,” he tells him in a murmur. Pulling back just enough to be able to look at him, Klaus quirks his eyebrows.

“I take that to mean that you’ve got _plans_ ,” he says. Dave’s thumb swipes along his cheekbone and he smiles. 

“Maybe I do,” he jokes, interlocking their fingers. “Maybe I have a ton of ideas of what I want to do with you tonight; plans for the entire night, even.”

“Oh yeah?” Klaus grins. “Pray tell? It’s rude not to share these ideas with me, you know.” 

“How about... “ drawls Dave, squeezing his hands and pressing a quick kiss to his knuckles. “We slow down a bit,” he says, and he looks like he knows something Klaus doesn’t. Blinking, Klaus shrugs.

“Okay,” he agrees easily, even if he’s already worked up enough to make his pants feel a little too tight, and he wouldn’t object to ditching them, or Dave’s; certainly wouldn’t object if Dave wanted to speed it up instead. Just the idea is enough to send a hot thrill straight to his dick. 

Smiling, Dave reaches up to kiss him again, slower and more gentle than the last kiss, and Klaus lets himself melt into it. He takes one of his hands from Dave’s, resting it on his chest instead, and he twists his legs to curl loosely around Dave’s hips, stretching out more onto the bed, and resists the urge to deepen the kiss or let his hands wander or hips move. 

The bustle of the city outside the windows dims down to an incoherent white noise buzzing around in the background, and the breeze that drifts in caresses along his flushed skin, blessing in the inescapable heat and humidity of ‘Nam, of the space between his and Dave’s bodies. He arches his back to close the space, and Dave winds one arm around his back to hold him there, and the touch brings back that little flutter to his heart and his stomach. 

Klaus isn’t an expert in the feeling, or even just familiar with it in the least, but he knows without a doubt that he loves Dave. It’s a strange thought, a strange feeling, and it still scares him a little because he doesn’t know how to deal with it, doesn’t know if he’s doing this whole thing right, but he must be, at least partially, because he notices the way Dave lights up whenever he sees him, notices the way Dave looks at him, and he thinks it must mirror his own expression. 

The soft, intimate little touches that Dave reserves for him never fail to make him feel cared for in a way he’s never felt before; he never fails to make Klaus feel seen, or understood, or loved, or safe. He’d chipped away at all the walls Klaus had built up around himself until Klaus took them down himself to let Dave in, knowing Dave would never do anything to hurt Klaus and trusting him with all the dark parts of himself. Klaus had felt vulnerable around a lot of people, but he’d never felt safe at the same time; before Dave, anyway. 

Dave kisses him as if the rest of the world is at a standstill just for them, and Klaus can almost believe that it really is. 

Dave kisses down his neck, fingers absentmindedly running through his hair, causing him to shiver, and in response he just hugs him closer to himself. Dave moves his hands to his hips again, shifting a little on the bed, and Klaus peels himself back with the movement to raise an eyebrow at him. Dave gives a pointed look to the bed, so he takes the hint and helps manoeuvre them so that he’s laying down, Dave hovering over him, still slotted between his legs. He props his head up on a pillow, giving him a better angle to watch as Dave keeps kissing him, trailing further and further down his neck until he reaches his chest. 

His tongue teases over one nipple and, spurred on and smirking at the way Klaus’ breath hitches, he keeps mouthing over it before trailing over to the other one. His hands settle on his waist, thumbs rubbing his skin and fingers slipping beneath his back when he arches it off the mattress. He only turns his attention away from his chest when he’s satisfied by the way Klaus squirms beneath him, eyes a little wider, breathing a little heavier. He watches him trail down in rapture, anticipation making him giddy, and just as he reaches his pants and Klaus is sure he’s finally going to take them off, he props himself up on his elbows and comes back up to his face to kiss him again, tauntingly gentle.

“Tease,” breathes Klaus, kissing his stupid grin again and again.

“Learned from the best,” says Dave, squeezing his side, and kisses him again. Eager to reciprocate, Klaus tries to sit up on his elbows and lean into Dave, but a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I think,” Dave murmurs, kissing his shoulder, “it’s about time,” his hands run down his sides, touch so light it almost tickles, “to get these off,” he says, fingering the waistband of his pants, and Klaus almost groans. He lifts his hips off the bed as Dave unbuttons his pants and begins to inch them down. They thud on the floor and Klaus exhales in relief, resisting the urge to snake a hand down between his legs, hoping that Dave might do that for him instead. 

No such luck, because instead Dave just runs his hands along his thighs, presses a kiss to the inside of one of his knees, and then begins to trail them slowly further up his leg, and Klaus can only continue to watch with his heart creeping up his throat. The sight is enough to make his breath hitch and his limbs tremble, and perhaps Dave feels this because he places his hand gently on the outside of one of his thighs as if to try and hold it in place. When he reaches high enough that Klaus is confident he is trembling, his mouth works to leave a mark that stands out on his pale skin before moving onto his other thigh. 

“Dave,” he says, squirming against the way he holds his hips down gently. Dave looks up from between his legs, smiling innocently.

“Yes, dear?” He asks, and Klaus responds with a groan. He hears a soft chuckle before Dave is crawling back up his body and kissing him soft enough that he can almost forget about the heat in his guts.

He sits up and this time Dave lets him, much to Klaus’ pleasure. He curls one hand around his neck gently, parts Dave’s lips with his tongue while carefully moving onto his knees. Parting again, Klaus runs his hand down his stomach and hums.

“My turn,” he says. Burying his face in the crook of Dave’s neck, he tugs at the button of his pants until it comes undone and he slides his hands down his hips until Dave lifts them. Finally, his pants join Klaus’ on the floor, and Klaus lets himself lift his head long enough just to steal a glimpse at his muscled thighs and long legs. 

He returns the favour of kissing over his body, taking his time to tease him with his tongue. Slowly, he sinks off the bed so he can better kiss his thighs, letting his hands caress along his skin. He’s partly tempted to tease him longer than Dave did, but worked up and eager as he is, he gives in as soon as he can tell that he’s succeeded in working Dave up by the way his breath hitches and the way his hands twitch with the restrained urge to reach out and touch Klaus.

With a final kiss to the inside of his thigh, he teases his skin with his teeth briefly before pulling back just a little, gaze flitting from the growing bulge in his underwear to Dave’s face. He offers a lopsided grin at him, absently fiddling with the fabric of his underwear.

“Slower?” He asks innocently, and Dave snorts, tipping his head back. He takes it as a nod to keep going, but reaches back up to kiss him whilst his hand dips into his underwear and pulls him out of it. Dave’s breath hitches with the content, exhaling a small gasp into Klaus’ mouth when he curls his fingers around his cock and slowly jerks him off. He parts, if only to watch the way Dave’s eyes flutter open in slow motion and follow him down onto his knees with a heavy gaze that he can never help but preen under. 

Quickly, the boxers join the growing pile of clothes around the room, and Klaus shuffles a little closer, hunched shoulders brushing Dave’s spread legs. He holds Dave’s heavy gaze with his own, watching him as he tips his head forwards and licks a stripe up the underside of his cock. Dave gasps audibly, eyes snapping shut, hips tensing, and Klaus hums victoriously to himself. He sits back on his heels, wets his lips, and mouths along the side of his cock. One of Dave’s hands comes down to settle on his head, brushing through his hair in an attempt to steady himself. He doesn’t push Klaus to go faster or further, and listening to the soft breaths and little moans that fall from his lips, Klaus is content to keep the pace slow until he finally reaches the head of his cock and takes it into his mouth. 

Fingers twist his hair slightly. Beneath his hands, Dave’s thighs tense and his hips twitch. He has to resist the urge to look up at him and catch sight of his face, instead focusing on drawing out more pleasured sounds from him, bobbing his head slowly over his cock and hollowing his cheeks. He works his tongue just the way he knew has Dave trembling; pulls back to tease the sensitive head of his cock with his tongue and his lips before sinking back down and taking him deeper into his mouth with ease, making use of his lack of a gag reflex. He builds up a steady rhythm, rocking back and forth on his knees, grounded by the hand in his hair while letting his own hands wander absentmindedly, running along his thighs, his hips; coming down to pay attention to his balls, only succeeding in getting another choked noise from Dave as soon as he touches him. 

“Klaus,” says Dave, voice breathy and strained. Klaus hums around his cock, only succeeding in making him tighten the grip in his hair, tugging his head slightly. “Klaus,” he repeats, “look at - look at me.”

Happy to comply, Klaus cracks his eyes open and peers up at him, and a shudder runs down his spine at the sight of Dave sitting above him, cheeks flushed down to his chest that glistens with a sheen of sweat that catches the light each time his chest rises and falls with his laboured breathing. He sits back so that only the head of his cock sits in his mouth and a trail of a mix of saliva and precome drips onto his own chest. Dave groans, cursing shakily beneath his breath as he tips his head back, thighs going tense again.

More than pleased at the state of him, Klaus pulls off his cock and just strokes him gently. The hand in his hair eases, moving down to his cheek. Gently, Dave urges Klaus up again, bringing some relief to his aching knees when he sits back on the bed, almost immediately being drawn into a kiss. 

Dave’s hands wander over him, eager to touch him. His fingers slip beneath the waistband of his boxers, helping Klaus out of them and throwing them aside before tugging him back onto his lap. He hardly manages to suppress a hiss when their hips rock against one another’s. 

“So gorgeous,” murmurs Dave, ducking his head to kiss his neck. “God, you’re so gorgeous, Klaus.”

Humming, Klaus cards his fingers through Dave’s hair and lets the compliment wash over him. “Says you,” he responds, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes but all he can see is a mess of hair. Dave chuckles a little, nudging his neck, and then presses a gentle kiss to his chest.

“I want to touch you,” he says, and Klaus groans.

“ _Please,_ ” he says, only half-joking with the needy tone in his voice. Dave grins against his skin and supports his back as they turn, and Klaus finds himself once more laying down with Dave over him. One of his hands skim over his stomach, taunting him, and he asks,

“What do you want, Klaus?”

“God,” he breathes, arching his back to press their chests together. “Anything, anything, Dave, just touch me.”

Dave kisses him again, hands running down his sides before reaching to the nightstand with one hand, rummaging around in there, while his other hand closes around his neglected cock, stroking him agonisingly slowly. Klaus’ hips jerk at the touch, fucking up into his hand, and then Dave is pulling away all too soon to sit up. Klaus tries, and fails, to suppress a whine, his cock achingly hard and arousal making him tremble.

“Klaus,” says Dave, and he cracks his eyes open to look at him, all flushed, tanned skin and broad shoulders, messy hair and heavy-lidded eyes. He has their little half-empty bottle of lube in his hand. “Do you want-”

“Yes,” says Klaus, perhaps a little too eagerly. He shuffles on the bed, spreads his legs a little more. “Yes, yes, Dave.”

Dave’s lips twitch upwards in a small smirk, and as he squeezes some lube out of the bottle, slicking up his fingers, Klaus yanks the pillow from beneath his head and repositions it beneath his hips. He watches closely as Dave sets aside the lube and shuffles closer, his heart roaring in his ears. 

“Okay?” Dave asks, and Klaus hurriedly nods. He can’t help but jump a little when a slick finger brushes over his rim, cold in comparison to the sticky heat hanging heavy in the air. Carefully, Dave eases his finger into him, going slowly and letting him adjust to the intrusion before he pushes it deeper, past his first knuckle. 

Klaus lets Dave take his time, closing his eyes and focusing on the way he rocks his finger into him, easing it a little deeper each time. When his hands itch to return to his aching cock, he twists his fingers in the bed sheets beneath him. 

“Dave,” he croaks, peering out at him, “I need more, Dave.”

“I know,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to his knee. “Just a little longer, there’s no rush.”

Klaus’ head thumps back onto the mattress with a groan, exhaling deeply. Sure enough, Dave keeps up a steady, slow pace with one finger, and it only adds to the ever-building pressure in his stomach. 

He pulls back out, circling his fingers around his rim before pressing back in with two, slick and slow enough that he takes it easily. His other hand strokes the inside of his thigh, over the mark he made earlier. When he steals another glance at him, he’s watching Klaus intently with dark eyes, and Klaus loosens his grip from the bed sheets to reach out towards him. Taking the hint, Dave leans forwards, close enough that he can kiss him again, and Dave chooses that moment to angle his fingers upwards.

Klaus chokes out a sharp moan into his mouth, hips jerking as Dave brushes his prostate. Dave swallows his moan and tries to draw out more, targeting that spot with every deep thrust of his fingers until he’s a trembling, moaning mess, babbling his name again and again.

“More?” Dave asks, as if he doesn’t already know the answer to that. He pulls his fingers out slowly, slicking them back up before adding a third, and as soon as he’s adjusted he picks up the pace to what it was, angles them back up with every thrust and kisses along his neck and his chest.

“Dave, if you - if you keep this up, I’m gonna come before you get your dick in me,” Klaus pants. His fingers skate along his stomach, itching to reach just a little lower and barely just holding back from doing so.

“I know, I know,” hushes Dave, not changing pace with his fingers, “but just a little longer? Doing so good for me, Klaus, so good.” He punctuates his sentence with a kiss on his trembling thigh, and Klaus screws his eyes shut tighter; twists his fingers into the sheets again. 

“So pretty like this,” Dave murmurs, distracting him from the stretch of an added fourth finger. “Doing incredible. How is it?”

Struggling to catch his breath, Klaus stammers out his response; “Dave, please,” he moans, jerking his hips to meet his thrusts. “Feels so good, but - Dave, come on, I need you, please-”

Dave kisses him again, hot and open-mouthed, tongue clashing with his. He props himself up over Klaus on an elbow, and when Klaus gives in and reaches for his cock, heavy and desperate and leaking against his own stomach, Dave manoeuvres his hand to interlock their fingers, pulling his hand away gently.

“Dave,” he moans, nearly a sob, “please, I need you-”

“A little longer,” Dave insists, voice gentle and empathetic. “Just a little longer, baby. You can do that for me, can’t you? Just a little longer.”

He keeps thrusting his fingers in, keeps hitting that same spot, and it’s nearly painful how turned on he is and how hard and sensitive he feels. Nonetheless, he jerks his head in a nod, letting Dave keep going, determined to hold out until Dave finally fucks him. His nails dig into the back of Dave’s hand, and he doesn’t complain so he keeps doing it. 

Everything always seems so much more intense with Dave, every touch and kiss and everything he says, and he wonders if he’s going to come on Dave’s fingers without touching his dick. He’s sure he won’t last much longer, though, but he’s also sure Dave could make him bounce back fairly quickly. 

Dave kisses his jaw, mouths down his neck, and then his fingers are slowing down, pulling back. “So good,” he murmurs, kissing his bobbing Adam’s apple. “You still want me?”

As shameless as he’s ever been, Klaus makes an attempt at coherency when he nods his head and begs him yes. He cracks open his eyes, stinging with tears, as Dave withdraws his fingers gently. He hears the tear of a wrapper, watches him roll a condom onto himself that he must have missed him getting out, and then the head of his cock is pressing against his sensitive rim. 

Klaus almost sobs when he sinks into him. He winds his trembling limbs around him, arms around his shoulders and his legs hooked around his hips, and then Dave starts thrusting; deep and slow, hissing with his own relief. 

“Dave,” he babbles, nails dragging along his back in an attempt to stay away from reaching for his own cock. “Dave, please, I’m - I’m so close, Dave-”

“I’ve got you,” says Dave, cupping his damp cheek, and rolling his hips forwards. He presses down closer to him, and Klaus feels dizzy with arousal and the rhythm of Dave’s thrusts and the friction of his cock trapped between the two of them and the struggle to hold it all back. He buries his face in Dave’s chest, shivering when he runs a hand through his hair, and then his other hand finally reaches between the two of them and closes around his aching dick. 

“You can come,” he says, voice hot on his ear. “You did so good for me, Klaus, so amazing, you can come now-”

He doesn’t need to be told again, coming high up his own stomach and chest with something torn between a cry and a sob, fingers digging into Dave’s back as he fucks and strokes him through his orgasm. He follows soon after him, hips pressed against him, moaning his name, and for a long moment they stay stuck like that. Klaus’ legs fall down onto the bed, limp and trembling, but he can’t quite bring himself to let his arms down yet. His whole body trembles, and despite the way Dave takes care when he pulls out of him, he can’t help a small wince with how sensitive he feels. 

Dave throws the condom aside, maybe or maybe not making it in the trash can in the room, and then he sinks into the bed beside Klaus, running his hand through his hair and murmuring sweet reassurances into his ears, holding him close until the world doesn’t feel so hazy and he can make his limbs listen to himself again, loosening his hold around his shoulders slightly.

“You okay?” Dave asks him, stroking his cheek as he nods.

“Yeah,” he croaks, though doesn’t make an attempt to move from his position in any way. “I’m fine. More than fine.”

Dave chuckles a little; keeps stroking his hair, the nape of his neck. He manages to reach over Klaus and to the nightstand without jostling him much, snatching a spare cloth from there and using it to clean up the mess on his skin, and then he chucks it aside for later and returns his attention to him. 

Before Dave, he never really did this thing - the cuddling after sex, the after care, the whatever you want to call it. He finds, however, that it is an incredible thing, and Dave is always so gentle with him, making sure he is okay, helping him relax in the afterglow and come back, like he does now. 

Klaus’ head rests on his chest, curled up against his side and half-listening as he talks to him like usual, praising him and complimenting him and loving him until his body stops shaking so much and he melts comfortably against him, running his fingers absently along his neck. 

“It was good,” Klaus assures him, hoping he doesn’t feel anxious about going too far, as if he hasn’t had much worse, even if he didn’t tell him to stop or use their safeword, although he’s fairly certain that Dave will always feel at least partially anxious about such things, always anxious of pushing him or hurting him in the slightest, and the care is - surprisingly nice. 

“Yeah?” Says Dave, stroking his shoulder. 

“It was _very_ good,” Klaus reiterates, and Dave’s chest bounces with a small laugh. 

“I’m glad.”

Klaus hums, letting his eyes flutter shut once more, basking in Dave’s gentle touches. “Can we - can we stay like this? Just a little longer?”

Dave tucks a short curl behind his ear. “For as long as you want, darling,” he says, and Klaus offers him a gentle smile, and, resting his head back down on his chest, listens as Dave fills the quiet of the room with random little stories that he can relax to, even if he pays more attention to the gentle way he strokes his arm or his back, and that little fluttering feeling in his guts returns like always, followed by the warmth around his chest, his heart, and the happy way he closes his eyes and trusts Dave to take care of him and love him the same way Klaus loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm,,, love them, and that's it.


End file.
